


A contraluz de la persiana

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Elite (TV), Omander - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-shot Omander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Primero momentos, después diez minutos, finalmente vida.





	A contraluz de la persiana

Se acojonó. Omar nunca dirá en voz alta lo que sintió al darse la vuelta y verle allí, al chaval al que había vendido marihuana; a un amigo de Christian. Tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo, de alejarse de aquellos ojos que ya le conocían y sabían de él.  
  
Al llegar a la tienda y encontrarse a su padre, quién le recibió efusivamente terminando de cerrar, supo que había hecho bien. Porque era peligroso. Su familia era mucho más importante que un polvo.  
  
Omar sonríe con aquel recuerdo en la cabeza, mirando a un Ander aún medio dormido entre las sábanas, acurrucado a su lado.  
  
-Buenos días -saluda con su siempre alegre voz, esta vez más alto de lo debido de forma totalmente intencionada.  
  
El castaño gruñe y se revuelve en la cama compartida.  
  
-Cállate -pero se le escapa una sonrisa mientras le abraza.  
  
Omar deja un beso en su frente, notando los rizos contrarios en su nariz como suaves cosquillas. Las cosas han cambiado mucho.  
  
Cada vez que el verano que siguió a la muerte de Marina, su primer verano, se pasa por su mente, ambos ríen. Porque no son capaces de creen que realmente pasasen por apenas diez minutos diarios juntos ahora que duermen cerca cada noche, tras una película en el sofá o un intenso día de trabajo.  
  
Ambos chicos viven en ese pequeño piso desde hace tres años, gracias al trabajo que consiguió Omar al terminar aquel verano castigado. El chico ahorró cada moneda como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y en realidad… así era puesto que, después de un tiempo, la estabilidad económica le permitió irse de casa, casi sin dar explicación, y alquilar una vivienda como buenamente pudo.  
  
Pero rápidamente se hizo más fácil el pagarla: Ander, quién empezaba la Universidad, aprovechó la excusa de estar más cerca de su facultad para irse con él. Había dejado el tenis, lo que le costó medio año de su padre dirigiéndole la palabra lo menos posible, dolido por su decisión, pero había encontrado su pasión entre pincel y carboncillo gracias a las tardes esperando, sentado en el bordillo frente a la tienda, a que el padre de Omar saliera. Desde ahí, podía dibujarlo todo, pasando de la calle al reflejo del moreno al otro lado del escaparate. Hacía bocetos y recordaba todos los colores y detalles para cuando el pensar en Omar en su habitación necesitase más que rememorarle al lado.  
  
-Tienes que llamar a Nadia después de comer.  
  
Nadia. Le deben muchos favores, desde cubrirles cuando querían estar a solas antes de marcharse, hasta hacerse la loca el día que se encontraron con menos ropa en el armario y una nota en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
No ha vuelto a verlos, ni les explicó por qué no aguantaba más con ellos. Ander pasó muchas noches abrazando a Omar, intentando acallar sus sollozos tras una conversión telefónica con su hermana en la que, como esperaba, le contaba por la desdicha de su madre y la furia de su padre.  
  
Pero no le gusta demasiado pensar en esas cosas, porque no hubiese sido feliz de quedarse.  
  
Y ahora lo es.  
  
Omar se incorpora despacio, para que Ander, apoyado en su pecho, no se haga daño. Le acaricia el pelo, el cuello y los hombros. El de ojos claros busca su mirada sin moverse.  
  
-Tengo que ir a trabajar -dice finalmente-. Que los estudiantes universitarios libraréis los viernes, pero los currantes no -nota la risa de su novio vibrando contra su piel. Agarra su mentón y lo alza-. Vamos, Ander -la voz le sale en un susurro.  
  
Como un resorte, Ander se levanta, sentando entre las sábanas, sin dejar que los dedos del moreno se muevan. Se acerca y comparten un beso corto, de buenos días. Cuando intenta profundizarlo, Omar se aparta dándole una colleja y se aleja de la cama, saliendo del dormitorio que ya ilumina la luz que se cuela a través de las persianas a medio bajar.  
  
Ni se molesta en bufar como queja, corre tras él y le rodea la cintura con los brazos, repartiendo besos por su cuello mientras avanzan hacia la cocina con las suaves carcajadas de Omar de fondo.  
  
Les gusta ver al otro interaccionando con los rincones de aquel lugar al que llaman casa. Ander se apoya en la pared mientras mira a Omar sacar de armarios y nevera todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno, encantado de llevar siempre el mando tras los fogones. Omar disfruta de comprobar, de reojo, que Ander se cansa rápidamente de observarle de pie y se sienta en la encimera, esperando pacientemente a que termine para que se acerque a él y rodearle la cintura con las piernas.  
  
Poco tardan en volver corriendo hacia el colchón, aprovechando los últimos minutos que les quedan antes de la partida de Omar hacia el metro queriéndose a contraluz de la persiana. Ander, pudiendo permitirse todavía el sólo llevar el pantalón del pijama, se entretiene jugando con los botones de su camisa. Omar tira de sus rizos con los dedos mientras le besa.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
El castaño sonríe como un niño, sus ojos achinándose.  
  
-Me encanta -le da un beso- que ya no tengan que pegarme una paliza para que lo digas -entrelaza sus dedos y Omar estalla en carcajadas-. Te quiero.  
  
Ander no puede evitar morderse el labio con molestia mientras sube la persiana lentamente, como si reducir la velocidad hiciese que Omar no tuviese que alejar sus manos de su cadera y su nariz detener las caricias en su nuca.  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde -susurra en su oído y besa su mejilla.  
  
-Nos vemos -se despide el castaño con cierta molestia.  
  
-Cascarrabias -le revuelve el pelo y, lanzando las llaves al cielo para atraparlas con destreza, sale del dormitorio. Segundos más tardes, del piso.  
  
El estudiante se deja caer boca abajo sobre el colchón y rueda hasta situarse en el lado del lecho del chico que acaba de partir. Inspira sobre la almohada y se le escapa una sonrisa.  
  
Le jode apenas encontrar una mañana para remolonear juntos entre mantas… pero le compensa si eso hace que puedan compartir todas las noches.


End file.
